The Huntsman
by MxAcid
Summary: Hunter Manning was an ex Pi Beta Omega. She's been living with the Vortex for two years now, now that a person named Sydeny White comes along, everything changes, and not always for the best.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day back to college. Students were cheering, parents were crying, it was an over all emotional day. A very tiny girl with copper red hair, (most of it was hidden by a black beanie) was walking past Greek row; a big smile grew on her face when she saw two familiar men playing with light sabers. The girl's name was Hunter Manning. If you were to take a measuring tape, you would discover that she's only 60 inches tall.

Despite Hunter's small size, she was frequently in bar fights, even though she had just turned 20, people still let her in the bars to drink their booze and play billiards. At the moment her left eye was bruised and her lip was split. Her knuckles were red and raw, but she still managed to smile. The black tank top she was wearing was shredded and showed of a lot of skin. She also wore acid wash shorts that reached mid thigh. Once she got close enough to the guys, she dropped her stuff and gently set down what looked like a cat carrier, and jumped on them.

"Gerkin, Spanky!" She screeched. The three of them fell to the floor, Gerkin was grumbling obscenities, Spanky tried his best to catch his breath, and Hunter was giggling like a school girl. They all got up, and gave her proper hugs. Hunter was brushing dirt from her clothes as she asked, "Where's everyone else?"

A chess table was set up, but no one was there. As she scanned the grass, or what was left of the grass, she saw Embele sleeping, of course. Spanky answered her, "Well, Terrance is inside getting the rest of his pieces, Jeremy is putting his stuff away, and Lenny and George aren't here yet."

The two of them picked up their lightsabers and started dueling again Hunter picked up her luggage and carrier and went into her home away from home, The Vortex. She climbed the steps, careful to miss the weaker ones, and made it to her room. She smiled when she got in. Same dirty wooden floors, dusty furniture, and broken windows. She set down her luggage and the cat carrier, a tiny 'meow' was heard and she let her hairless cat out.

A sphynx with big blue eyes crawled out and meowed again. Hunter brought out a can of wet food and opened it for him. "There ya go Harry," she murmured.

Hunter started decorating her room when Lenny walked in. She was trying her best to pin her poster up, but she was too short and couldn't reach. She was on a stool on her tippy toes, when Lenny decided to say hi. "Hunter, you're here!"

She turned and smiled; unfortunately she lost her footing and fell backwards. She landed on Lenny, who then fell back onto the bed. A cloud of dust filled the area causing Lenny to start sneezing.

"Bless you," she mumbled. He nodded in appreciation, once they both got up, they hugged each other tightly. "I've missed you Lenny, what have you been up to?"

Lenny brushed off the dust from his shirt, "Well the usual, sadly though I think my athletes foot is flaring up again and- What happened to your face?"

Hunter waved it off like it was nothing, "Oh, I got into a battle with an ex two days ago."

His eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, "Oh yeah, you should have seen him. You'd be surprised how fast a man that weighs 195 can go down with a simple hit from a pool stick."

Lenny was at a loss for words, but wasn't really surprised. Hunter spent most of her time at bars and frequently got into fights, a lot of the time she ended up looking like a mess, but the satisfaction of kicking some ones ass was too good to give up.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, this happened a lot when they were alone in a room together.

"Well, I have to go down town for some medicine, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah definitely, I have to try and find a special shampoo for Harry anyways."

The two of them got up and Hunter stood on her tippy toes with her face to the side, showing him her cheek. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and at the last second Hunter turned so they're lips pecked. Lenny pulled away blushing.

"Oh please," Hunter said, "it's not like that's the worse thing we've done."

**

After finally finding the perfect animal shop, Hunter bought the shampoo and decided to stop at the State Street diner to get her favorite vegetarian sandwich. Once she walked in, a huge crowd of people walked out, including Rachel Witchburn. The two had hated each other since freshman year. They glared at each other and bumped shoulders. Hunter was sure to shove especially hard.

After she ordered her burger a girly scream was heard and she saw Lenny run out of the girls' bathroom. A look of confusion passed her face when a waitress handed him a bill. She walked over to him, "Lenny? What happened?"

He sighed and mumbled, "Stupid kappa."

It looked like Hunter had just bitten into a sour lemon; she looked at the bill and patted his shoulder. "I'll take care of it," she said.

"Hunter, please no. I'll just take some money out from my student loan."

She laughed airily, "Don't bother, you need that money. Last night before I drove here, I won a bet and got some big bucks. I got your back."

You could tell that Lenny didn't like the idea of her paying, especially with what could have been blood money, but he let her do it. He would pay her back though, in a way that the two of them could enjoy.

Hunter and Lenny had been fooling around since freshman year, when she came home drunk and they had sex. Lenny felt terrible for taking advantage of her like that, but she had told him, "You can take advantage of me any time you want,". They never really dated, just messed around.

It was obvious that Hunter wanted more, but she knew herself too well. Hunter was the kind of girl that liked to play billiards till two in the morning, drink until her breakfast that she ate earlier that morning is on the floor, and hang out with men twice her size and age. She wasn't Lenny's type, and that thought saddened her. Luckily though, she isn't like every other girl who likes to talk about heir feelings, she'll just take another shot and go on with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lenny, Spanky, George, Gerkin, and Hunter sat in the library studying. Well, George and Lenny were; Gerkin, Spanky, and Hunter were talking about pirates and ninjas.

Hunter made a noise that could only be known as a 'squee', "Could you imagine a pirate ninja?" Gerkin had had enough, "YOU AND YOUR DRUNKEN HORNY PIRATES REPRESENT THE LOWEST DENOMINATOR OF SOCIETY!"

Hunter and Spanky gave each other knowing looks, "You have to admit, a pirate ninja would be the coolest thing," said Spanky.

Hunter and Spanky laughed while some pretty brunette walked up to them, "Hey, I just wanted to apologize about what I did to you in the bathroom."

Hunter raised her eyebrow, so this was the kappa, she thought.

"What did she do to you in the bathroom?" Spanky asked anxiously. "You're sick Spanky," she mumbled.

Of course a kappa would do something like that to Lenny. Everyone started packing up their stuff, "It's not surprising behavior for a kappa," Lenny said. He looked at everyone else, "Come on guys, let's go."

Hunter hung back. She looked at the girl, "Kappa pledge, of course, you know about all the cute little songs you guys do? Well here's one for you."

She put on a cheery tone and started clapping her hands, "Kappa kappa you are new! Kappa kappa, fuck you." Hunter flipped her off and walked away, leaving the pledge alone in the library. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard the girl yelling,

"If it makes you feel any better they threw bologna at us while we sang Celine Dion songs!"

**

All members of the Vortex were in their living room playing cards. "Hey," Hunter said, "you guys know what's coming up soon?"

They all shrugged their shoulders, "Karaoke night!" They all chuckled, thinking of the last time they had karaoke night.

_The guys were all sitting the couch anxiously. Whenever it was karaoke night Hunter had a tendency to drink a bit, and dance provocatively. Music started playing; it was a song that everyone knew. A blush crept upon all the boys faces when the song got louder._

"_Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, hey, hey!"_

_Hunter walked out and all jaws hit the floor. She was in a leopard print bra, black fishnets, and tiny black short shorts. Usually when she sang it was average, but when she was intoxicated, she was convinced she was Cyndi Lauper._

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it n.,  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light.  
Television lover, baby, go all night.  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah."_

_Hunter wasn't drunk enough to start fumbling all over the place, so when she danced she managed to keep her balance._

"_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up."_

_Hunter squished herself between Lenny and Spanky. She gave them both flirtatious smiles. She scooted closer to Lenny, her arms wrapped his shoulders,_

"_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_."

_She giggled and hopped onto his lap, his face was beat red and speechless. She leaned in closer to his face, __"I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet yeah."_

_Hunter gave Lenny a kiss on the cheek and jumped off his lap. She tripped over a table and fell on her butt. The guys rushed to her aid, "Is she okay?" George asked._

_She started laughing out loud, the music was still blaring, "I think karaoke night is over you guys."_

Hunter got up to get Harry while Lenny was going on about some Star Wars action figure. She came back and started petting Harry. "Look, it's the bathroom babe!"

Hunter looked out the window, "The kappa?" She looked outside, and sure enough, there she was. She looked at Lenny with a pout on her face, "Bring here in, she's gonna get sick."

She ran upstairs into the bathroom and got a towel. When she came back she handed the brunette the towel, she murmured a thanks and started patting herself with it.

"Guys," Lenny said, "This is Sydney, she needs a place to stay. She gave up her dorm room to pledge kappa. These are the guys. Gerkin, Terrance, George, Jeremy."

Jeremy used his puppet to speak, "Don't forget about me!"

Lenny nodded his head, "Yes, that's Scoozer."

Spanky leaned in and whispered what was with the puppet, "Jeremy's shy, he saw lots of therapists as a child, one of them suggested a puppet. Sydney smiled, "Don't hump my bunny slippers, she joked. Jeremy grinned, "No promises."

The wall caught fire, and Embele grabbed the fire hydrant and put it out in an annoyed manner.

"Spanky, George, put her stuff in my room, there's an extra mattress up there." They picked up her luggage and she thanked them.

Sydney went upstairs and Lenny went up with her. "Oh guys!" Hunter ran into the coat closest and pulled something gray out, "I was at the gym, odd I know, but I found something you guys might like."

She tossed the sports bra to Spanky, "Live up to your name dude."

Hunter sat back and watched as they hung it up and stared at it in awe. "I think I'm gonna go check up on the new girl." she said.

She walked up the stairs right as Sydney was about to turn off the lamp, "Hey dude, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Sydney sighed, "No, I deserved that. I had to learn about the kappas the hard way. Thanks for letting me stay in your room."

Hunter smiled, "It's no problem," she laid down in her bed, not bothering to get changed or anything. "Night," she mumbled.

**

Hunter had to leave early in the morning for her film classes. When she came back to the Vortex during a break, everyone was smiling, then said, "Not it." She looked around curiously, "Not it for what?" She asked.

Sydney smiled brightly "You guys are going to run for student council!"

Hunter reached into the fridge, "As awesome as that sounds, I can't. Last year I got kicked out of Pi Beta Omega for getting into a really bad fight, they kicked me out of mostly all school electives and shit."

Sydney stared at the black eye and busted lip, "I can see that happening," she said. Hunter probably took that as a compliment, since she smiled and said, "You haven't seen anything."

Since Hunter couldn't run for student council, she did her best to help. She posted signs, screamed at people, and held a face painting booth during the Sharks game. The guys were cooking burgers, and Sydney was talking to some blond named Dinky.

Hunter just finished painting a shark on a big buff guys face, when she looked over and saw Lenny talking; scratch that, flirting with the same blond Sydney was talking to. Hunter decided that she didn't like this girl. There was no reason for her to not like this girl. Lenny and her weren't dating, she had no control over him.

Then, the queen of the bitches showed up, "Uh Dinky, our booth is over there."

Hunter tuned out the voices around her, and focused on turning the guys face into one of a shark. It's hard to paint gills when all you hear is Sydney saying, "You know she was flirting with you, right?"


End file.
